Purple Witches
by Norma Black
Summary: Las cuatro, ¿en común? Poco. ¿Amigas? Mucho. ¿Ropa interior? Moradas habitualmente. Juntas sienten que todo puede pasar, que no importan los amores, los desamores, los problemas o las prohibiciones. Porque ellas son Miriam Jones, Valerie Nott, Alice Longbottom y Lily Luna Potter.
1. Pilot

En Hogwarts empieza a correr un rumor. Un rumor acerca de maldiciones, herencias y el destino.

Todo el mundo conoce ya al Trío de oro. Al Trío de oro de los noventa -Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger-, y al Trío de oro de los dos mil diez -Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Granger-Weasley-. La historia se repite.

Pero cuando el _Segundo Trío de oro_ se acerca a su graduación, otros rumores empiezan a correr por Hogwarts. Acerca de los Merodeadores, esos cuatro chicos que se dedicaban a meterse en líos, inseparables, siempre -o casi siempre- fieles… Pero no los comparan con otros cuatro Gryffindor, no. Ni si quiera cuatro Ravenclaws, Slytherins o Hufflepuff. Ni siquiera con cuatro alumnos.

Con cuatro alumnas.

Lily Luna Potter, por supuesto. Gryffindor. Cazadora. Lo lleva en la sangre. Su abuelo y el hombre tras el que su segundo nombre es _Luna_. Ella es al valiente, la que siempre da ese pasito que las mete en los líos…

Alice Longbottom II. Hufflepuff. Cazadora. La simpática y graciosa. A la que le gusta bailar sin importarle que la miren, la que hace bromas estúpidas y se ríe de otras bromas más estúpidas todavía. La enamoradiza también.

Miriam Jones. Ravenclaw. Guardiana. Hija de muggles. La inteligente, responsable y dulce. La que las obliga a sentarse en la misma mesa que ella en la biblioteca durante horas. La que les recuerda que tienen que hacer deberes. Y quien tiene el don de la palabra, nunca sonando grosera, borde o insultante.

Y Valerie Nott. Slytherin, por supuesto. Cazadora, también. Hija de mortífagos. La que habla cuando hay que hablar y calla cuando hay que callar. Quien las defiende. Puede ser cruel. Demasiado sincera. Sonando siempre seria, violenta o borde.

Las cuatro, ¿en común? Poco. ¿Amigas? Mucho. ¿Ropa interior? Moradas habitualmente.

* * *

-Longbottom, a los Gryffindor de la esquina se les cae la baba con tus bragas… -le recordó Valerie, apenas levantando la mirada de su redacción de Pociones. Alice cruza las piernas y las tapa un poco con su falda del uniforme.

-Qué asco de tíos… Tienen la edad de mi hermano James… -dijo Lily, mirándolos de reojo.

-James también le vio las bragas. -añadió Valerie.

-Val… -le regañó Miriam.

-No, tranquila, Miri. Tiene razón. Pero James está bueno, ellos no. -dijo Alice, poniendo una mueca de asco. Las cuatro se rieron y recibieron una mirada asesina de Rose, que intentaba estudiar.

-Val… ¿Podemos hablar? -le preguntó al oído un Ravenclaw. Era Joe, su ex. O algo así. Valerie en contestación le enseñó un dedo de su mano derecha. Un gesto poco decoroso para una dama, diría su abuela.

-Creo que no quiere… -dijo divertida Alice.

-¿Por qué no os calláis, sí? -les dijo él, enfadado. Las tres chicas se miraron sorprendidas y empezaron a cantar en voz muy bajita.

 _-If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends… Make it last forever, friendship never ends…_ -canturrearon las cuatro en voz muy baja, pero divertidas.

-¿Sabéis? Os moriréis solas. -les dijo Joe, marchándose. Lily puso una mano en su pecho, fingiendo dolor.

-Me acaba de romper el corazón… -dijo Lily. Sus tres amigas se rieron y Rose quiso matarlas con la mirada de nuevo.

-Señoras por favor… -les dijo de broma Edgar, pasando por su lado.

-Es señoritas, todavía. -le dijo Lily. Ya empezaban con el tonteo público de nuevo. Valerie rodó los ojos y Alice y Miriam sonrieron de lado.

-¿Qué pasó con Joe? -preguntó Edgar, sentándose al lado de Lily.

-Acosa a Valerie… -dijo divertida Alice.

-No la acosa… Solo quiere volver con ella. -dijo Miriam.

-Iba a ofrecerte mi ayuda… Pero te defiendes sola, ¿no? -dijo Edgar, sonriendo. Bajo la mesa acariciaba la pierna de Lily con su pierna.

-Perfectamente. Lo tengo controlado. Pero gracias de todas formas.

-Os veré esta noche en la fiesta, ¿no?

-¿Qué fiesta? -preguntó inmediatamente Alice, levantando la cabeza de sus deberes.

-La que organiza Ravenclaw. Miriam, ¿no les has dicho nada? -dijo Edgar, sorprendido.

-Se me pasó… -se excusó Miriam, restándole importancia.

-¿Se te pasó decirnos que había una fiesta? Claro, eso sí, pero de recordarnos el examen de la semana que viene no, ¿no? -se quejó Valerie.

-Es un examen importante.

-Allí estaremos, Edgar. -dijo Valerie.

-¿Eh? -preguntó él, mirándolas, después de haberse distraído con Lily. Las otras chicas se rieron y él se puso colorado.

-Que vamos a la fiesta. -le dijo Lily.

-Bien. Os veo allí entonces. -dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Lily y levantarse de la mesa. Mientras el Ravenclaw se marchaba las tres amigas de Lily la miraban culpándola y ella se lo comía con la mirada.

-¿Qué? -les preguntó Lily en cuanto se marchó.

-Nada, nada… -dijo Valerie, levantando las dos manos.

Las cuatro se rieron y consiguieron que Rose las echara de la biblioteca a grito de: _Este no es un lugar para ligar, Lily_. Continuaron sus deberes en la repisa de la ventana en la que solían sentarse las cuatro juntas.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre?! ¡No lo entiendo, de verdad, que no! -les gritó McGonagall en su despacho. Las cuatro estaban sentadas delante de su escritorio con las cabezas bajas.- ¿Va a hablar alguien? ¿Señorita Potter?

-No, gracias. -dijo ésta.

-¿Longbottom?

-Lo siento, pero no.

-¿Nott?

-Prefiero que hable Miriam, señora. -dijo Valerie. McGonagall levantó ambas cejas hacia la Ravenclaw.

-Verá, profesora…

-¿Fuegos explosivos en la ropa interior de un alumno? ¿En serio, Alice? -gritó Frank, entrando en el despacho, seguido por Ginny Potter y Theodore Nott.

-Te has pasado de la raya, Lily Luna. -le dijo Ginny a su hija pequeña.

-Papá, nosotras… -dijo Valerie.

-Creo que es mejor que guardes silencio, Valerie. -le dijo Theo a su hija, que obedeció.

-La señorita Jones estaba a punto de contarnos lo ocurrido, ¿cierto? -dijo la directora. La Ravenclaw asintió y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Fueron en realidad un conjunto de hechos con Joe y Lucas, señores…. Joe estuvo saliendo con Valerie y la cosa no terminó bien, porque él quería volver con ella y se puso un poco pesado…

-Muy pesado. -añadió Valerie. Pero todos la mandaron callar con la mirada.

-Y él y Lucas son muy amigos. Además de que él tiene problemas con Scorpius, Rose y Albus. Entonces, se juntó un poco todo. Además de que después se metieron con Hugo, Lysander, Lorcan y Frank y…

-¿Se metieron con ellos? -preguntó Neville.

-Lysander es homosexual. -dijo Alice. El resto entendió todo.

-Y los chicos intentaron defenderlo y terminaron peleándose. Así que se nos ocurrió…

-A mí se me ocurrió, ma. -dijo Lily.

-Se nos ocurrió, -repitió Miriam, enfatizando que había sido a las cuatro.- que podríamos parar la pelea con una broma. Así que pusimos pequeños fuegos artificiales en sus ropas interiores. Esperamos que no estén malheridos.

-Yo, sinceramente, no lo espero. -dijo Valerie.

-¡Valerie! -le gritó su padre.

-Está bien, Theo. -le dijo Ginny, calmándolo. Valerie y Ginny se sonrieron amablemente.- Señora, en realidad…

-Weasley, por favor… -dijo la directora, interrumpiéndola.- Potter, lo siento.

-Está bien. -dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Entenderán que no las puedo dejar marchar como si nada. -les dijo la directora a las chicas.

-¿Y con una advertencia? -propuso Alice. Su padre la miró enfadado y ella volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Tendrán que limpiar los salones de los conmemorados y recordados del colegio. Todos…

-¡Pero eso son siete salones enormes! -se quejó Lily.

-Minerva, con todos mis respetos… -dijo el retrato de Severus Snape, desde la espalda de su sucesora.

-¡Severus! ¡Qué sorpresa verte! Casualmente siempre despiertas de tu siesta cuando tengo a un Potter sentado enfrente. -dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo en la voz.

-No sé de que me estás hablando, querida. Pero siete salones es demasiado. -dijo Snape.-Con uno llegará, pero venga, vayan a limpiarlo antes de la cena. -les dijo a las cuatro chicas. Éstas miraron a la directora sin entender muy bien qué debían hacer.

-Ya lo han escuchado, señoritas. Para entrar en el comedor esta noche yo misma revisaré el primer salón. Vayan.

-Gracias, profesores. -dijeron las cuatro al unísono, levantándose y marchándose. Sus tres padres miraron a la profesora, escondiendo una risa.

-Profesor Snape, yo tendría que haber limpiado los siete salones sola… -le recordó Ginny, por lo que recibió una mirada severa de su antiguo profesor de Pociones.- Pero gracias.

-Señores, un placer verlos. -les dijo McGonagall, invitándolos a dejarla sola.

* * *

-No hablo con chicas que se lían con un Potter. -dijo la orgullosa y caprichosa Lily, negándose a hablar con Alice y Valerie, cuando ellas le dijeron algo que no le gustaba.

-No quieres hablar con ellas porque te acaban de decir lo que piensan. Ya perdonaste a Alice por lo de James y te encanta que Albus salga con Valerie. -le dijo Miriam.

-Tampoco a personas que se lían con mis primos. -le dijo a Miriam, que estaba empezando una relación de lo más extraña con Hugo.

-Lily, madura. -le dijo Valerie.- No estás siendo justa con Teddy, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

-¡Que me lo contara a mí primero! -dijo Lily, colorada de la rabia.

-¡Si los Potter fuisteis los primeros en saberlo! Antes que cualquier otro Weasley. -le dijo Valerie.

-Eres muy dura con él, Lily. -añadió Alice.- Ya sabes que Teddy te adora.

-¡Pues debería de habérmelo contado solo a mí primero! -dijo Lily.

-Lily, ¿tú te escuchas cuando hablas? -preguntó Miriam.- Piensa un momento…

-Igual estoy exagerando un poco… Pero es que aun encima he discutido con Egdar. -confesó Lily, bajando todas sus defensas. Sus tres amigas preguntaron con la mirada.- Pero no quiero que salga de aquí eh. Nada de contárselo a Hugo -dijo mirando a Miriam, que negó-, ni a Frank -dijo mirando a la hermana de éste-y mucho menos a Albus.

-Somos una tumba. Suéltalo. -dijo Valerie, que tenía el límite de su paciencia bastante bajo.

-Estábamos a punto de acostarnos y me frenó. -dijo Lily, colorada como su cabello.- Que no tenía que ser de aquella manera, en una aula vacía y por un calentón...

-¿Qué quiere? ¿Rosas, velas y sábanas de seda? -preguntó Valerie, irónica.

-A mí me parece dulce. -dijo Alice.

-E inteligente. ¡Os podían haber pillado, Lily! -dijo Miriam.

-El caso es que tengo un plan, pero necesito vuestra discreción y vuestra ayuda, claro.

* * *

 ** _¡Estoy de vuelta! esta vez con Lily y sus inseparables._**

 ** _Me pareció muy gracioso que fueran cuatro amigas -como los Merodeadores- y que cada una estuviera en una casa. Así que aquí están..._**

 ** _¿Qué os parece? Espero que os guste. Todavía no sé si hacer unos cuantos capítulos más o dejarlo como está, siendo un one-shot._**

 ** _Un beso y nos leemos pronto ;*_**


	2. Lily

**_Lily Luna Potter._**

Lily tiene dos hermanos mayores y once primos mayores que ella. Tiene dos abuelos vivos, nueve tíos y a Teddy. Todo el mundo mayor que ella, siempre. Es la más pequeña, incluso Hugo que es de su misma edad nació tres meses antes que ella. Pero sabe vivir con ello, incluso le gusta.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, dio la casualidad qué encontró tres amigas y ¡las tres más pequeñas que ella! Miriam era la que más se acercaba a ella, siendo tres semanas más pequeña. Alice es dos meses más pequeña que Lily. Y Valerie era tres meses y medio más pequeña.

* * *

-Yo esto no lo voy a aprobar en la vida… -dijo dejando caer su cabeza en el libro de Historia de la Magia.

-No seas llorica. -le pidió Valerie.

-Venga, Lils, no es para tanto. Todas vamos justas. -le dijo Miriam.

-¿Tu vas justa? ¿Para qué? ¿Para sacar un _Extraordinario_? -se quejó Alice.- Yo voy justa para un _Aceptable_ , Miri.

-No os desaniméis. Venga, si os quejáis es tiempo que perdéis para seguir estudiando.

-¿A alguna le apetece un café con mucha nata con los elfos? -interrumpió Frank. A Lily se le iluminó la mirada y sonrió.- Vamos, Potter. -dijo tirando de su mano para levantarla del suelo del pasillo donde intentaba estudiar.

-¡Luego no te quejes, Lily! -le gritó Miriam.

-¿Qué estudiabas? -le preguntó Frank a su amiga cuando caminaban hacia la cocina.

-Historia de la Magia. Horrible. -dijo Lily, rodando los ojos.

-Ya… Yo creo que voy a suspender…

-No digas eso, Frankie. Seguro que consigues aprobar. -le dijo Lily, acariciando su hombro.

-Lo veo complicado. -dijo en un suspiro.- Pero cambiemos de tema. Cuéntame algo, que últimamente no te veo el pelo.

-Mentiroso. Nos vemos todo el rato. -dijo Lily, sonriendo animada.- En clase, en la sala común de Gryffindor…

-Pero no como antes. -se quejó Frank.- Desde que tienes novio…

-¿No irás a hacerme una escena de celos, no, Longbottom?

-Claro que no… Ya sabes que estoy muy contento por ti y que Edgar me parece que es perfecto para mi mejor amiga. -dijo Frank, sonriendo de lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-¿Ves cómo eres un dulce? -dijo Lily, apretando las mejillas de su amigo con una mano antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.- Pero a mí no me compras con palabras bonitas, me prometiste extra de nata en mi café y eso quiero.

-Soy un hombre de palabra, Lily Luna…

-¡Hombre dice! -dijo escapando una carcajada. Frank la empujó con la cadera y ella lo abrazó para que la perdonara antes de entrar en las cocinas.

* * *

Lily odia los funerales. Es el primero al que va y espera que sea el último. Como mínimo, que sea el anterior a su propio funeral. Un hombre totalmente destrozado llora al ver como entierran a su hijo, su hermana intenta consolarlo. Pero no hay consuelo para un hombre que ha perdido a su único hijo.

Lily había visto la sombra que veía ahora en los ojos del padre de Edgar en los ojos de sus abuelos antes. Su madre no ha podido ni asistir a su entierro. Lily está detrás de ellos, en primera fila, pero tras su familia. Sus hermanos la escoltan. A lado de Albus está también Valerie, que le tiene la mano fuertemente agarrada. Al lado de James está Ginny y al lado de ésta Harry. En la siguiente fila están Miriam, Alice, Frank, Hugo, Lysander, Lorcan y Avani, que también coge la mano de James, pese a estar en diferentes filas. Todavía más atrás el resto de la familia de Lily y más alumnos y ex alumnos de Hogwarts.

Había silencio. Tan solo se escuchaban sollozos y lamentaciones. Pero no los de Lily. Ella no hacía ruido, no se movía, no expresaba nada con la cara, a veces ni conseguía respirar.

Tras darle el pésame al padre, la tía y los abuelos de Edgar, se aleja con sus padres. Ve en la distancia a la directora del colegio, está segura que asistió al entierro al ver sus ojos rojos y a Hagrid a su lado, llorando a moco tendido. Está esperando a los alumnos para volver a Hogwarts, de manera segura.

Seguridad. Já.

-Vamos a casa, cariño. -le dijo Harry, apretando su hombro.

-No. -dijo Lily.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Ginny. Es la primera palabra que le escuchaba a su hija desde que la encontraron llorando en su cama de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Tengo que volver a Hogwarts.

-Vas a estar mejor con nosotros, en casa, Lily. -le dijo James, abrazado a Avani.

-Volverás en unos días si quieres. -añade Avani. Lily ve de reojo como Albus llama a Valerie para que se acerque.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Valerie, llegando al grupo de los Potter, preocupada.

-Mi hermana quiere volver a Hogwarts. -le dijo Albus.

-Lily, ve a casa. Descansa. Nosotras te cubrimos en todo. Miriam te cogerá apuntes. Alice se va a encargar de cuidar a los chicos. Y yo entrenaré con Gryffindor hasta que vuelvas, por mucho que me duela. -le dijo Valerie.

-No, me voy a Hogwarts. -repitió Lily.

* * *

-Lily, vamos, ábrenos la puerta, por favor. Estamos preocupadas. -le pidió Alice desde la puerta de las chicas de Gryffindor de sexto año. No recibió respuesta como todos los que lo habían intentado desde las nueve de la mañana, hora a la que sus compañeras de sexto se marcharon, hasta las actuales ocho de la noche.

-Habla con nosotras, por favor. -le pidió Miriam.

-Lily, voy a entrar. -le informó Valerie. Antes de que sus amigas pudieran impedírselo Valerie ya había abierto la puerta de la habitación, encontrándola vacía.- ¿Lily?

-¿Habrá bajado a comer algo? -preguntó con ilusión Alice.

-No me gusta esto… -dijo Miriam, mirando a su alrededor. Valerie fue quien se apuró hacia la cama de Lily. Bajo ésta, donde solía estar el baúl de la pelirroja, no había nada. Abrió los cajones de su mesilla y también los encontró vacíos.

No necesitaron palabras. Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas y corrieron hacia la sala común. Allí estaban Hugo y Frank al pie de las escaleras, esperándolas. Se alarmaron al verlas así, Miriam y Alice intentaron explicarles que les pasaba. Pero Valerie salió corriendo de la sala común, en la puerta encontró a los otro cuatro Potter -Ginny, Harry, James y Albus-. Su novio la cogió de los brazos y ella los miró aterrorizada.

-Se ha ido. No está.

-¿Qué, Valerie?

-Tía, Lily no está en su cuarto ni en la sala común. -dijo Hugo saliendo de la sala común, con Miriam abrazada a su pecho.

* * *

-¿No echas de menos a tu familia y a tus amigos? -le pregunta la dueña del bar clandestino para magos en el que trabaja Lily. Está en Barcelona, lleva allí unos meses ya.

-Un poco. -confiesa ella, limpiando la barra.

-Mira, no quiero que vuelvas a tu casa, por supuesto. Perdería a mi mejor camarera y a una amiga. Pero creo que esta distancia y este tiempo que te has tomado ya no te está haciendo bien.

-¿Qué?

-Que ya estás curada. Lily, te escapaste porque estabas herida, perdida, no te conocías. Ahora ya estás curada, te encontraste, te conociste. Es hora de volver a casa. Sé que asusta y tienes miedo. Pero, deja de pensar en Edgar y en su familia, su dolor no se va a pasar, se calmará un poco, pero no va a desaparecer. Y ahora piensa en tu familia y tus amigos.

-Yo…

-Ellos tuvieron un dolor peor que el de los padres de Edgar. Ellos saben que su hijo no va a volver y que ya no sufre. Los tuyos no lo saben. Tu familia no sabe si vas a volver, si estás bien, si estás sufriendo, donde estás… Vuelve a casa y cúrales ese dolor a quien se lo puedes curar.

* * *

-¿Cómo que ya no sales con mi hermano, Nott? -le preguntó violentamente Lily a su amiga.

-Así, como lo oyes.

-¿Eres tonta?

-¡Miri, ya me está insultando!

-Lily, cálmate.

-¿Qué me calme? Pensé que la idiota del grupo era yo. Vuelve con él. -dijo Lily, tirándole una servilleta de papel.

* * *

-¡Lily! -la llama su madre desde el salón, donde está tendiendo la ropa mojada. Lily llega con su pijama y frotándose un ojo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te has comprado tangas nuevos? -le pregunta su madre.

-¡Ginny! -se queja Harry, que está presente, ayudándola a tender.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Entonces, ¿este de dónde salió? -pregunta enseñándole una pieza de ropa interior bastante ligera de tela, de color púrpura. Lily achina los ojos.

-Mío no es. -dijo Lily.

-Mío tampoco. -dijo Ginny.- ¿Harry?

-Ginevra… -dijo él, ligeramente colorado pero sonriendo.

-Si no es mío, ni tuyo… -dijo Ginny.- ¿Avani o Valerie? Se aceptan apuestas.

-Ginny… -vuelve a regañar Harry, pero su mujer y su hija lo miran levantando una ceja.- Avani.

-Yo digo que Valerie. -dijo Lily.

-Yo digo que Valerie también. -dijo Ginny, colgando la misteriosa prenda de ropa interior en el tendal.- Menos mal que hoy vienen Albus y James a cenar. Ellos seguro que saben de quien es.

* * *

Frank besaba su cuello. Ella está tumbada en la cama de la infancia de su amigo. Pero poco le importa eso mientras gime cuando siente las manos de su amigo en su cuerpo. Llevaban acostándose ya un mes y acaban de ponerse título. ¡Era la novia de Frank Longbottom!

Frank lleva la mano al botón del pantalón de Lily y ella tira de su camiseta. Todavía le sorprenden los abdominales de Frank, ¿por qué ella no los había notado antes? Estaba realmente bien…

-¿Frankie? -preguntó una voz femenina desde el exterior de la habitación. Frank y Lily se miran alarmados. Es Alice.

-¡Alice, ¿qué quieres?! -pregunta Frank sin mover ni un solo pelo. Pero los pasos de su hermana cada vez se escuchan más cerca de su habitación y Lily lo empuja.

-Estoy buscando a mamá…

-¡Pues ve al Caldero Chorreante! -grita él enfadado y caminando hacia la puerta. Justo cuando la abre lo necesario para colar su cabeza a través de ella su hermana estaba apunto de abrirla.

-Ay, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, largo, Alice.

-¡Ay! No te estarías tocando, ¿no?

-Yo a mí mismo, no.

-¿Estás con alguien? ¡Ay, lo siento! ¡Lo siento, querida! -le grita al interior, aunque la rubia no sabe quién está dentro.

-Alice, ¡fuera!

-Ya me voy, ya me voy. -dijo la rubia, desapareciendo al fin. Frank, en cuanto la escucha marcharse sonríe, cierra la puerta y vuelve a la cama, donde Lily estaba exactamente donde la había dejado, pero tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Tienes que contárselo. -le dijo Frank a Lily, acariciando el trozo de su barriga que estaba al aire.

-Me muero de la vergüenza. ¿Sabes cómo me puse cuando ella se lió con James?

-Sí, eras un poco tonta en aquella época. -dijo Frank. Su novia le golpeó el hombro.

-¿Y qué le digo? Alice acabo de descubrir que tu hermano tiene abdominales y la que estaba en su habitación era yo.

-¿Sólo estás conmigo por mis abdominales? -preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño. Lily sonrió y lo cogió de las mejillas para darle un beso dulce.- Mejor no me contestes y hablamos de mi hermana después.

-¿Después?

-Sí, ahora tengo otros planes. -dijo él, sonriendo de lado. Lily gimió cuando notó la mano de Frank deslizarse por debajo de su ropa interior.

* * *

James y Albus estaban sentados en la mesa, justo enfrente a Frank. Albus tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo de la silla de Valerie, James el derecho sobre el de al silla de Avani. Los dos levantaban una ceja, amenazantes. ¡Para qué después dijeran que no se parecían! Ginny, como quería por igual a sus dos hijos, les propició una colleja sorpresa a cada uno cuando llegó al comedor.

-¿Qué hacéis? -preguntó Ginny, amenazante.

-Nada, mamá. -dijeron los dos a la vez. Lily llegó por la espalda de sus hermanos y pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de cada uno.

-Como sigáis así, os vais a enterar, ¿quedó claro?

-Lily… -le dijo Frank divertido.- No pasa nada, los entiendo. Yo miraría igual al novio de mi hermana. -dijo mirando fijamente a James, que se atragantó.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Longbottom. -dijo Albus, riéndose.

* * *

-¿Podría entrar en Hufflepuff? Como la tía Alice. -dijo Remus, sentado en el borde de su cama, mientras su padre lo ayudaba a ponerse el pijama y su madre recogía sus juguetes.

-Claro, cielo. -le dijo Frank, revolviendo su pelo.

-¡Así los Potter tendríamos todas las casas! Vivi en Ravenclaw, Harriet en Slytherin, Maggie en Gryffindor y yo en Hufflepuff. -el pequeño Remus, como su madre, era el más pequeño de su familia. Todas sus primas ya estaban en Hogwarts.

-¿Sabes? Me parece una idea maravillosa. Pero ahora, a dormir. -dijo Lily, levantando las sábanas de la cama de su hijo para que él se metiera en ellas.- Buenas noches. -dijo besando su frente, después de que su marido lo hiciera.

-Buenas noches. -dijo Remus, arropándose bien. El matrimonio Longbottom sonrió y dejó la habitación de su hijo.

* * *

 ** _¡Aquí el capítulo de Lily Luna! Al final decidí continuarlo, pero tengo que admitir que voy un poquito atrasada, así que no prometo cuando podré actualizar._**

 ** _También comentar que Lily -tal y como yo me la imagino- es una de mis favoritas de la tercera generación: alegre, caliente, con carácter..._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la siguiente._**

 ** _Un beso ;*_**


	3. Miriam

**_Miriam Jones._**

Miriam es hija única. E hija de muggles o eso es lo que le dicen todos los niños en el tren hacia su nueva escuela. ¡Acababa de descubrir que es bruja! Además, la ponen en la casa de Ravenclaw, todos dicen que es la casa de los inteligentes, pero mira a su alrededor y no ve eso. Al menos el niño que hurga en su nariz no le parece inteligente.

* * *

-Eso de que los Ravenclaws sois los más listos es mentira. La sangre-sucia me parece idiota. -le dijo un Slytherin, señalándola con la mirada. No pasó ni medio segundo entre que dijo esto y que Lily impactó su puño en su nariz, Alice lo empujara al suelo y Valerie lo rematara con una patada en el estómago.

Ante tremendo espectáculo decenas de alumnos corren hacia ellas. Los primeros en llegar son los familiares de Lily. James la coge de la cintura y la levanta, separándola del pobre chico que está en el suelo. Entre Albus y Scorpius agarran a Valerie. Y Frank tira de su hermana. Rose la rodea por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. -dijo Miriam sorprendida.

-¿Segura? No tienes que hacerle caso. Esa palabra está prohibida y…

-Sangre-sucia solo es eso, una palabra. No me importa lo que diga. -dijo Miriam, llamando la atención de sus amigas, que dejaron de patalear para continuar la pelea. Las tres al fin se liberan de todo agarre y la abrazan.

* * *

Miriam y Hugo se besan sentados al final de un pasillo solitario. Son besos dulces y tranquilos. Él acaricia su mejilla con el pulgar, Miriam su cuello con las manos. Cuando necesitan oxígeno se separan y Miriam besa el cuello de Hugo.

-Mañana… -siente su garganta vibrar bajo sus labios y sonríe, sin dejar de besarlo.- Cuando lleguemos a Kings Cross, ¿puedo presentarte a mis padres?

Miriam levanta la cabeza sorprendida y lo mira nerviosa. Miriam tiene el pelo oscuro, liso y ahora mismo largo. Pero sus ojos son azules, un azul pálido precioso. Y ella tiene la piel muy blanca, blanquísima. Por eso cuando se ponía nerviosa o se sentía avergonzaba todo el mundo notaba su rubor.

-Si no quieres no…

-No, no, sí que quiero. -dijo ella, sonriendo.

Se volvieron a besar y olvidaron el tema. Pero a la mañana siguiente, una fría mañana de diciembre cuando las vacaciones de Navidad llegaban, Miriam se quedó paralizada.

¡Solo tenía quince años! ¿Cómo iba a conocer a sus suegros? Ni siquiera se habían puesto un título oficial, más que el de _chico pelirrojo con el que me beso_. Y él era un Weasley. Weasley. Tenía cientos de años de historia mágica y una extensísima familia de magos. ¡Su madre era la Ministra de Magia!

Y ella era una sangre-sucia. Era la primera vez que aquello le importaba de verdad. Así que cuando vio a Hugo buscarla con la mirada tras saludar a sus padres, cogió la mano de su padre y tiró de ella hacia la salida.

-¿Miri? -le preguntó Lily cuando pasó por su lado. Pero ni la miró ni se frenó. Siguió caminando con su padre y se marchó de allí.

* * *

-Estás aquí. -le dijo Hugo, cuando la encontró a la vuelta de las vacaciones. Entró en el mismo vagón y todas las amigas de Miriam salieron de allí pitando. Hugo cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó allí, mirándola, sin acercarse.- Te he escrito exactamente quince cartas en veinte días. Mi lechuza ha adelgazado casi un quilo.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que estábamos bien. ¿Qué he hecho mal? Porque estoy seguro de que hice algo, pero no sé el qué, en serio.

-No has hecho nada, Hugo.

-¿Ese es el problema? ¿Esperabas que hiciera algo que no hice?

-No, Hugo, no. No hay ningún problema contigo. -dijo ella, levantándose.- El único problema es que no podemos estar juntos. No encajamos bien, esto no está bien. Lo siento.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás rarísima. -le dijo Alice.

-Y has dejado a Hugo. -añadió Lily.

-Y lo has hecho llorar, tú nunca haces llorar a nadie, Miri. -le dijo Valerie.

-Lo siento por él, pero no estamos hechos uno para el otro.

-Pues a mí me parecíais una pareja preciosa. -dijo Alice, acariciando su hombro.

-¿Ha pasado algo para que cambies así de opinión? -preguntó Lily.

-No, no pasó nada. -dijo Miriam. Miró a sus amigas y supo que una de ellas no iba a dejar el tema y que, además, la había descubierto.

* * *

-Tú misma lo dijiste… -le dijo Valerie cuando se quedaron solas antes de irse cada una a su sala común.- Sangre-sucia solo es una palabra.

-Valerie…

-Haces todo esto porque eres hija de muggles y él tiene una familia mágica, ¿verdad?

-Una familia mágica enorme y con cientos de años de historia mágica.

-Es una auténtica gilipollez, Miriam. ¿Te importaría hablar de esto con Hugo? Y os vais a dar cuenta que no estáis tan lejos.

-No, no voy a hablar con Hugo. Y tú tampoco. Prométemelo.

-Está bien, te lo prometo.

* * *

-La sala común de Ravenclaw no es un lugar para Gryffindors. -le dijo Lucas Finnigan al león que entraba con naturalidad y corbata roja a su sala común.

-Cállate, Finnigan. -dijo Rose antes de dejarse caer en el sillón al lado de Miriam, que leía un libro, tranquila.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rose? ¿Cómo has entrado?

-El acertijo de vuestra puerta es un insulto a la inteligencia de Scorpius. -dijo elevando un poco la voz para que Finnigan escuchara aquello. El águila bufó y se marchó airado, seguramente a buscar a un profesor.- Ya sé lo que te pasa.

-Valerie te lo ha contado. ¡Me prometió que no lo haría!

-No, no te prometió que no me lo contaría. Prometió que no se lo contaría a Hugo. Y tampoco me lo contó ella. En realidad, su plan era: ella se lo contaba a Scorpius, Scorpius a mí y yo a Hugo. Pero yo he decidido no decírselo a mi hermano y venir a hablar en persona contigo.

-Rose yo no quiero lastimar a tu hermano, pero…

-Claro que no lo quieres lastimar, porque tú a él lo quieres, ¿no? Y no me mientas.

-Sí… -murmuró Miriam, avergonzada.

-¿Entonces? Mira, Miriam, puede que no lo parezca, pero entendemos tu situación.

-¿Mi situación?

-Crees que no eres lo suficientemente buena, que no encajarás, que qué pensarán mis tíos o abuelos… Pero eres tú quien no…

-Rose, no necesito que nadie me explique nada. No quiero problemas, ni preocupaciones. No creo que sea el amor de la vida de Hugo, seguro que encuentra a alguien mejor…

-Seguro que sí. -dijo Rose, descolocando un poco a Miriam.- Pero él no quiere nada mejor, te quiere a ti. No te lo iba a contar, pero ahí va: mis abuelos maternos son muggles, mi madre es hija de muggles… No tienes de qué preocuparte. Y no me des una respuesta a mí, -dijo frenándola cuando vio que iba a hablar- habla con Hugo si quieres. Yo ya te dejo en paz. -dijo con una sonrisa de lado, antes de frotar su hombro cariñosamente y marcharse.

* * *

-Eres adorable. -dijo Hugo después de casi dos minutos de carcajadas. Miriam tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y estaba colorada hasta la raíz del pelo.- ¿De verdad pensabas que qué tus padres sean muggles me importaba?

-A ti no… Pero tu familia…

-¡Mi abuelo sin ir más lejos es el fan número uno de los muggles! -dijo Hugo, volviendo a las risas. Miriam chasqueó la lengua y Hugo, para que no se molestara más, tiró de uno de sus brazos y la abrazó.- Entonces, ¿podemos volver a ser los de antes? -le susurró al oído, todavía abrazándola. Miriam era alta, pero no altísima. Hugo sí que era altísimo, por eso le llevaba al menos doce o trece centímetros. Miriam asintió contra su hombro.- ¿Y puedo decirles a mis padres que tengo novia?

Miriam levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y asintió. Hugo sonrió y la besó tiernamente.

* * *

-¡Hermione! ¡Sonó la puerta! -gritó Ronald desde el interior de su casa. Miriam sonrió al escucharlo.

-El timbre, Ron, sonó el timbre. -lo corrigió Hermione.

-Eso… -dijo Ron antes de abrir la puerta. Tras ella se encontró con Miriam y le sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.- Hola, Miriam. Pasa, pasa…

-Gracias, ¿qué tal, señor Weasley?

-Es Ron, ya te lo dije. Muy bien, ven a la cocina. Hugo baja ahora. -dijo Ron.- ¡Huguito, ya está aquí Miriam! -le gritó cuando pasó por delante de las escaleras. Miriam escondió una sonrisa divertida y entró en la cocina, donde Hermione Granger leía unos pergaminos.

-Hola, cielo, ¡qué guapa estás! -le dijo Hermione a su nuera, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Gracias. -dijo Miriam, sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Llamaste ya a Huguito, Ron?

-Sí, mi amor.

-Ya estoy, mami. -dijo Hugo, apareciendo de un salto en la cocina, rodeó a Miriam con un brazo sobre sus hombros y su padre le silbó.

-Qué elegante, hijo.

-Ya sabes, papá, los Weasley tenemos a veces estos momentos de clase… -dijo Hugo, sonriendo de lado, con suficiencia. Sus dos padres se rieron.

-Venga, marcharos antes de que Ron quiera sacaros una foto. -dijo Hermione.- Pasadlo bien y tened cuidado.

-Sí, mami. Adiós. -dijo Hugo. Soltó a Miriam y se acercó a sus padres para darles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Cuando salieron de la casa de los Weasley, Miriam se abrazó a su pecho y soltó una risita.- ¿Qué te hace gracia?

-Que eres un dulce. -le dijo ella, divertida. Hugo rodó los ojos pero sin poder esconder una sonrisa.

* * *

-No ha sido un buen día, eh… -les dijo la Señora Jones. Había encontrado a su hija y su yerno en un pasillo, apoyado contra la pared, sin tocarse ni hablarse. Era el día de su graduación. Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿El resto de vuestros amigos? -preguntó el Señor Jones.

-Em… -dijo Hugo tras frotarse los ojos con fuerza.- Alice y Frank se han ido con su padre a su despacho. Lysander y Lorcan están en el jardín con su madre. Y Valerie se fue a casa, creo.

-Siento lo de tu prima, Hugo. -le dijo la Señora Jones.

-No lo sienta. Está viva, espero. -dijo él, forzando una sonrisa.- Miriam es mejor que…

-Sí, ve a buscar a tus padres. -le dijo ella, con la voz quebrada. Hugo puso una mano en su hombro y ella suspiró.- Te veo mañana.

-Sí. -dijo Hugo, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, casi en la comisura de sus labios. Luego miró a sus suegros y forzó una sonrisa, que con aquellos ojos rojos y aquellas ojeras no parecía más que la de un pobre loco.- Gracias, señores.

-Ánimo, hijo. Todo se supera y estoy seguro de que Lily lo hará y volverá. -le dijo el Señor Jones, acariciando su hombro.

-Hugo… -dijo la voz forzada de Ron Weasley. Los muggles lo miraron y él les sonrió.- Tu madre y tu hermana quieren irse a casa. Nosotros nos vamos si quieres…

-No, papá. Voy con vosotros. -le dijo Hugo.

-Nos vemos pronto, señores. -les dijo Ron a sus con-suegros.

Hugo y Ron empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro y Miriam se percató de su parecido, más allá del simple pelirrojo de sus cabezas. Eran de la misma estatura, caminaban con los hombros y la cabeza baja, arrastraban un poco los pies. Ron miró de reojo a su hijo y le abrazó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la sien antes de llegar a donde la Ministra de Magia y Rose los esperaban.

* * *

Tras graduarse los dos empezaron por separado sus siguientes estudios o aprendizajes. Miriam se convirtió rápidamente en aprendiz de fabricante de varitas, lo de sus manos para construir un elemento tan poderoso a la vez que delicado era un don. Y Hugo consiguió ser aprendiz de sanador.

Lily volvió y todo recuperó la normalidad. Excepto por el poco tiempo que tenían para verse. Pero Miriam siempre hacía un descanso de media hora para ir a ver a Hugo a San Mungo.

-Tengo que contarte algo… -dijo Hugo, sonriente cuando la encontró en el pasillo. La agarró de una mano, sin dejar que ella hablara, y la llevó hacia la zona de maternidad.

-Hugo, no me estarás intentando decir nada, ¿no? -dijo Miriam, nerviosa. ¿Por qué la llevaba a maternidad?

-No, idiota. Venga, ven… -dijo Hugo, tirando de ella en una esquina y haciendo que asomara la cabeza por otro pasillo. Al final de este, esperando una consulta, estaban Rose y Scorpius. Miriam los miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Esos son tu hermana y tu cuñado?

-Sí. Espera. Están a punto de… ¡Ahí viene! -dijo al ver un ayudante de sanador salir de la consulta que ellos esperaban. Llevaba un sobre en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Les dijo unas palabras a la pareja que Miriam no pudo escuchar y Rose y Scorpius rápidamente se abrazaron eufóricos y contentos.

-Hugo, tu hermana y…

-Sí. -dijo él, con una sonrisa en la cara. Miriam lo miró confundida y Hugo aclaró.- Mi hermana está embarazada.

Miriam y él se abrazaron y cuando se separaron se encontraron con Rose y Scorpius ante ellos, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

-¿Me estabas espiando, Hugo? -le preguntó Rose. Pero Hugo no contestó con nada más que una sonrisa y abriendo sus brazos de par en par para que su hermana lo abrazara. Rose rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y lo abrazó.

-Enhorabuena. -le dijo Miriam a Scorpius, besando su mejilla.

* * *

-Estuve pensando, Hugo… -dijo Miriam. Estaba tumbada en su cama, la cama sin deshacer, ambos desnudos sobre las sábanas. Hugo tenía la cabeza apoyada en la barriga de Miriam y ella le acariciaba el pelo distraída.

-Tú siempre estás pensando, amor… -le dijo él, divertido. Miriam también sonrió.

-Es que quiero hablar contigo un tema y…

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hugo, incorporándose para mirarla preocupado.

-Es que yo… Yo no…

-Suéltalo de una vez, Miriam, sin más.

-No quiero tener hijos.

Miriam lo dijo tan rápido que por un momento dudó si Hugo la había entendido, porque se quedó mirándola en silencio unos largos segundos. Ella estaba a punto de enterrarse bajo siete metros de tierra, muerta de la vergüenza. Pero que su novio soltara un suspiro de claro alivio la confundió. Hugo acto seguido la abrazó.

-Yo tampoco, no sabía como decírtelo.

* * *

-Te queda precioso el niño, Miriam, querida… -le dijo Ronald a su nuera, cuando Miriam cogió en brazos a su sobrino Nick de tres años.

-Es un niño, no un complemento, Ron… Lo siento, pero no creo que me podáis convencer sobre esto. -le dijo ella, sonriendo amablemente.

-Pa, ¿conoces a ese chico de ahí? -le dijo Hugo, tras palmear su espalda, señalando a Scorpius que se peleaba porque Tessa se pusiera los zapatos con ayuda de Hermione y Rose.- Embarazó a tu hija tres veces, creo que con eso queda resuelta nuestra deuda con tus nietos.

-Que bruto eres…. -se quejó Ron. Pero el llanto de una niña lo alarmó. Y ese llanto fue seguido por otro, de su hermana melliza. Rápidamente los abuelos Ron y Draco fueron al rescate. Ron cogió a Irina en brazos y Draco a Callie, meciéndolas para que se calmaran.

-Quien os vio y quien os ve… -murmuró Hermione, divertida. Ronald Weasley calmando a la rubia de sus nietas y Draco Malfoy a la pelirroja. Los dos hombres se miraron de reojo y no se dijeron nada, hay veces que es mejor callar.

-Tío, yo quiero comer ya. -le dijo Tessa a su tío, que la cogió en brazos tras lanzarla un poco por los aires, cosa que seguían sin gustarle a Hermione.

-Ponte los zapatos y ya nos vamos, Tessa. Estamos todos esperando por ti, cariño. -le dijo Hugo. La niña bajó de los brazos de su tío, se sentó en una silla delante de su padre y se dejó poner los zapatos, todos rieron.- Malfoy, ¿necesitas clases de paternidad?

-Gracias, Hugo. -dijo Scorpius divertido pero irónico.

* * *

Tres meses más tarde de la llegada de las mellizas Malfoy a su familia, llegó otro ser muy importante en las vidas de Hugo y Miriam. _Pippo_ , su precioso cachorro. Y así, los tres vivieron muchos años felices. A Pippo lo siguieron: Volga, Marty y muchos otros perros en las vidas de Hugo y Miriam.

* * *

 ** _¡Aquí os presento a Miriam!_**

 ** _Me pareció siempre un personaje muy tierno y adorable y no podía imaginarme a nadie mejor para "Huguito" Weasley._**

 ** _El próximo es Alice Longbottom II, aunque no sé cuando lo podré subir. Intentaré que sea lo antes posible, lo prometo, pero ando con mil cosas con la vuelta a la universidad y todo eso._**

 ** _Nos leemos lo antes posible._**

 ** _Un besote ;*_**


	4. Alice

**_Alice Longbottom._**

Alice tiene un hermano mellizo, Frank. Él, todo un caballero, la dejó nacer primero, lo que la hacía mayor por dos minutos y veinticuatro segundos. Rubia espectacular, Hufflepuff, divertida y graciosa.

Con unos padres que la adoran, un hermano fiel, tres amigos locos y tres amigas pegadas con un hechizo anti-separación. Alice tenía la vida perfecta, aunque para ella siempre había algún drama que la amenazaba.

* * *

-¿Sabes? Podríamos ir a Hogsmeade un día de estos, juntos… -le dijo James Sirius Potter con esa sonrisa de lado y jugando con su dedo sobre el cuello de la camisa de la Hufflepuff. Ella estaba apoyada en una columna y sonreía coqueta. Los dos estaban muy cerca.

-Hay salida en tres días. -interrumpiendo la conversación siempre Valerie, pasando su cabeza entre ellos dos haciendo que se separaran.- Y nosotras vamos juntas, como siempre.

-Pero tenemos que estudiar, en dos días tenemos examen. -añadió Miriam.

-Piénsalo. -le dijo James, antes de guiñarle un ojo y marcharse de allí.

Con la mala suerte que se tropezó con Avani en el momento, tirando todas las libretas que ambos llevaban en las manos. Se agacharon a recogerlas en silencio y molestos. Pero cuando sus manos se rozaron los dos se miraron, colorados. Fue Avani quien se levantó primero, dejando parte de sus cosas en el suelo aun, digna y enfadada. James suspiró derrotado, lo recogió todo y fue tras ella con paso apurado.

-Alice te lo tenemos que decir, se lo hemos prometido a Lily. -dijo Miriam.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Alice, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de aquello. aunque toda la escuela sí que lo hubiera notado.

-Verás…

-James te está utilizando para olvidarse de Avani, ponerla celosa o lo que sea. Pero ni te quiere, ni te va a querer. -le dijo Valerie.

Las verdades duelen. Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas y se marchó sola, enfadada con sus amigas.

* * *

-Perdón… -le dijo Alice a Lily. La pelirroja estaba comiendo en la mesa de Gryffindor con su primo Hugo y Frank. Alice se había acercado para hablar con ella. La rubia empujó a su hermano para sentarse al lado de Lily y mirarla a los ojos, arrepentida.

-Yo también lo siento. No debí haber sido tan dura… -dijo Lily.- Y también siento que mi hermano sea un capullo.

-Ya… Bueno… No pasa nada.

-¿No pasa nada? ¿No estás enfadada ni siquiera? -interrumpió Frank.

-No.

-Eres tonta, en serio. -dijo su hermano. Lily se rió y abrazó a Alice. Miriam y Valerie, entrando en el comedor, al verlas les sonrieron.

* * *

-Me encanta, lo amo. Es perfecto. -suspiró Alice cuando por delante de ella y sus amigos pasó Phineas _Buenísimo_ Lornut. Es un Hufflepuff un año mayor que ellos, guapo, dulce, inteligente y de sonrisa encantadora. Tenía loquitas a todas las chicas de Hogwarts, aunque nunca se le había conocido una novia.

-Alice… -le dijo Miriam, divertida.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no creo que te convenga, tampoco. -dijo Lysander, riéndose.

-¿Por qué no? Vamos a ver, es perfecto. Guapo, inteligente, bueno… -dijo Alice, enumerando con los dedos de su mano.

-Homosexual. -añadió Valerie, como si un dato de la lista de Alice se tratara.

-¡Valerie, se lo íbamos a decir con suavidad! -se quejó Miriam, mientras que sus dos amigas pelirrojas se reían a carcajada limpia tiradas en el suelo.- Lo siento, Alice…

-Pero… ¿es en serio? -preguntó ella, triste. Luego miró a Lysander haciendo un puchero.- Lys…

-Lo siento, Alice. Es gay. -dijo Lysander. Alice miró a sus amigas con un puchero y éstas, divertidas y riéndose, la abrazaron.

* * *

-¡Me voy a vengar! ¡No me lo puedo creer! -gritó Alice, señalando a Lily. Estaban comiendo con Valerie, Miriam, Rose y Avani. Las seis habían decidido hacer una reunión de chicas en casa de la pequeña Potter.- ¡Todo el escándalo que montaste con James y Albus y ahora te acuestas con mi hermano!

-Alice, tía, estoy comiendo. -se quejó Valerie, haciendo una mueca de asco.

-¡Valerie, defiéndeme! ¡Miriam, te hizo lo mismo con Hugo! ¡Rose, te quiso sacar a Scorpius! ¡Avani, por favor!

-Vamos a ver, Alice, mi vida… -le dijo Lily a su amiga, sentándose a su lado, sobre las rodillas de Rose, que rodó los ojos incómoda.- A Valerie la apoyé plenamente con Albus. Lo de Miriam con Huguito nada más fueron unas pequeñas bromas sobre el pelo de sus supuestos no-hijos. Lo mío con Scorpius duró dos días, lo dejé en paz en cuanto mi prima me dio una bofetada. Y aposté por Avani a que era la mujer para James…

-¡No puedes salir con mi hermano! ¡Me niego!

-Alice, ¿no te das cuenta de que te estás comportando como ella? -le dijo Miriam, serena y calmada.

-Pero está saliendo con Frankie… -se quejó ella, con un puchero.

-Saca ya ese puchero de la cara. -se quejó Valerie, molesta.

-Y de Frankie tiene poco… -dijo Lily, sonriendo de lado. El resto puso cara de asco y la ignoraron.

* * *

-¡Phineas! ¡Hola! -dijo Alice, entrando en el Caldero Chorreante. Fuera llovía mucho y ella se sacó al túnica empapada y la dejó colgada al lado de la puerta. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Phineas y se sentó con él en la mesa, bastante grande, cabe decir.- ¿Nervioso?

-Un poco, ¿tú?

-No, al menos hasta que entré aquí. -dijo ella, sonriendo nerviosa.

-¡Tú juegas en casa que es el bar de tu madre! Además, tú ya conoces a los Scamander…

-Ya, pero los voy a conocer oficialmente como la novia de Lorcan. -dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

-Pues prepárate, que ahí vienen… -dijo Phineas levantándose. Alice se giró se encontró con Luna hablando con su madre. Hannah sonrió divertida y se rió de algo que Luna le estaría contando. Los dos sonrieron nerviosos hasta que se acercaron y sus parejas los miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo estáis, chicos? -les preguntó Rolf Scamander, dulcemente.

-¿Se han portado bien los nargles con vosotros? -les preguntó Luna. Su marido sonrió enamorado, sus hijos rodaron los ojos y Alice se relajó, sonriendo.

-Sí, Luna. -dijo Alice, sonriendo ampliamente. Cruzó la mirada con Lorcan y los dos se sonrieron coquetamente.

* * *

-¿Estás segura, cariño? -le preguntó Neville a su hija. La rubia había ido a visitar al profesor de Herbología a su despacho. Creía que era la primera vez que entraba allí sin uniforme escolar y le gustaba visitar a su padre allí. Lleno de fotos de ella, de Frank, de su madre, de los amigos de su padre, de sus pobres abuelos.

-Segurísima, papá. No me imagino en ningún otro lugar. -dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Es un trabajo duro.

-Lo sé.

-Y sacrificado.

-También lo sé.

-Y tendrás que…

-No, no pienso mudarme al Caldero Chorreante. Puedo tener una casa fuera del trabajo.

-Tu madre estará orgullosa de ti. ¿Se lo has contado ya?

-No, voy ahora a contárselo. -le dijo Alice, sonriente. Finalmente había aceptado heredar el Caldero Chorreante que su madre le había ofrecido. Frank se había negado rotundamente, al fin y al cabo, él odiaba aquellas tardes en las que tuvo que ayudar a su madre.

En cambio, pensar en aquellas tardes fue lo que hizo que Alice se diera cuenta que quería trabajar allí. Lo bien que se lo pasaba, la gente que conocía… Responder a grito de " _¡Rubita, otra cerveza de mantequilla!_ " con una sonrisa, vacilar a los viejos que intentaban meterse con ella, hacer resbalar las jarras de cerveza por la barra y no derramar ni una sola gota, aconsejar sobre los alcoholes muggles y beber de vez en cuando un chupito con sus mejores clientes. Aquel era su lugar.

* * *

-Estoy embarazada. -anunció Alice, posando las dos manos sobre su vientre. Luna Scamander la miró con los ojos bien abiertos y expresión ausente como siempre. Alice no se esperaba aquello y se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-Mami, vas a ser abuela. -le aclaró Lorcan, al lado de su novia, con una mano en su hombro.

-Qué nervios, ¿no? Espero que solo sea uno y no dos… Aunque viendo el historial… -dijo Luna.

¡Serían mellizos! ¡Qué desgracia, Merlín! Alice no había ni pensado en aquello hasta que su suegra lo comentó. De repente notó sus piernas fallar. Sería el doble de todo. De pañales, de llantos, de biberones, de mocos… Tragó saliva costosamente. ¡El doble de dinero! Dos cunas, doble de ropa, de zapatos, de baberos… Lorcan la agarró de la cintura y del brazo y la guió hacia el sillón. Lysander empezó a abanicarla con las manos y Phineas le ofreció un vaso de agua. Rolf se rió escándalosamente y Luna seguía mirándolos con curiosidad.

-De verdad, mamá… Podrías haber dicho cualquier otra cosa… -le dijo Lysander, divertido.

-¿Qué querías que dijera, cariño? Lorcan, ¿te encuentras bien? -le dijo Luna a su hijo que se había sentado en el sillón, pálido también.

-Lo que nos faltaba… -dijo Phineas, muerto de la risa.

* * *

-Mamá, ¿qué son los nargles? -preguntó un pequeñísimo Samuel, sentado en la mesa del comedor. A su lado, su hermana dos años más pequeña, Alyson, lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pues… Verás… -dijo Alice, nerviosa.- La tía Lily te lo contará. -dijo empaquetándole el marrón a su cuñada. La pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada y miró a Samuel, su ahijado.

-Verás, enano, los nargles son unos bichitos que solo los ve tu superabuela Luna. -dijo Lily, poniendo voz interesante.- Algún día demostrará su existencia.

-¿Sí? -preguntó ilusionado Samuel. Su hermana seguía mirándolo, también emocionada.

-Por supuesto. Porque, no sé si lo sabes, pero tu abuela es mi madrina, así que claro que lo va a demostrar.

-¿Abuela es tu madrina?

-Tu abuela Luna es mi madrina y tu abuelo Neville mi padrino. Así que yo estaba destinada a ser tu madrina. -dijo Lily, guiñándole un ojo al pequeño, que se rió.

* * *

 ** _¡Otra de las chicas! Alice no es que me encante, pero no podían ser todas de mi super agrado._**

 ** _Pero me gusta su pareja con Lorcan y su relación con su cuñado Lysander, y su con-cuñado Phineas._**

 ** _¡Un beso y nos leemos en cuanto tenga el capítulo de Valerie listo!_**


	5. Valerie

**_Valerie Nott._**

Valerie es una chica especial. Es especial porque sus padres son especiales. Los dos tienen la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo y Valerie creció viendo aquello. Nunca preguntó, al menos hasta que tuvo sus ya once años.

Tampoco tiene mucha familia. Solo sus padres, sus tíos y Scorpius. Nunca conoció a ninguno de sus abuelos, ni sabe lo que se siente al tenerlos. Los señores Nott le dejaron de hablar a su hijo, pues él se había arrepentido públicamente de haber formado parte de los mortífagos. Y, desgraciadamente, los señores Greengrass murieron cuando ella no había ni nacido.

* * *

-Cuéntanos qué tal te ha ido en Hogwarts, Valerie. -le pidió su madre, sentándose en la mesa a cenar cuando su hija acababa de volver por Navidad durante su primer año en el colegio.

-Pues muy bien, me encanta. Lily, Miriam, Alice y yo nos lo pasamos súper bien. -dijo ella, sonriente, pero nerviosa. Tenía que preguntar, iba a preguntar.- Pero quiero haceros una pregunta.

-Adelante. -la animó su padre.

-En el colegio me han contado que el tatuaje que tenéis en el brazo significa que habíais peleado en una guerra, que erais del equipo de los malos y habíais perdido… ¿Es cierto?

-Sí, mi vida, es cierto. -le dijo con dulzura y acariciando su pelo su madre.- ¿Quieres escuchar nuestra historia?

-Sí, por favor. -pidió ella.

* * *

Albus se dirigió hacia el despacho de la directora de Hogwarts y cuando entró la encontró hablando con dos retratos, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape. Los hombres tras los que él había sido nombrado Albus Severus.

-Señor Potter, que sorpresa. -dijo la directora sorprendida. Si fueran James o Lily no se sorprendería, pero Albus no visitaba aquel despacho nunca.

-Señora… He tenido un problema y el profesor Longbottom me ha pedido que suba a explicárselo. -dijo Albus, tímidamente, mirando al suelo.

-Estás sangrando por el labio, hijo. -le dijo Albus Dumbledore.

-Siéntate y cuéntanos que te pasó. -le pidió Snape. Albus obedeció a sus dos tocayos y se sentó delante de Minerva McGonagall.

-Verá, directora. Yo estaba saliendo con una chica de Ravenclaw, Stephanie. Y…

-Potter, ¿vienes a contarme tus penas amorosas? -lo interrumpió MCgonagall.

-¡No, no, no! Resulta que tuve un problema con ella y Stephanie se volvió loca y empezó a golpearme e insultarme. -resumió Albus.

-¿Qué le ha hecho? -preguntó McGonagall.

-Minerva, ¿no lo has escuchado? Él no ha hecho nada. -le dijo Snape.

-Snape, por favor… ¿Potter?

-He besado a otra chica. -dijo Albus, pero se apuró a aclarar.- Pero solo fue un beso, se lo conté en seguida a Stephanie y además nosotros no estábamos saliendo oficialmente.

-Potter, Potter… Vamos, vaya a la enfermería, que Poppy le cure. -le dijo McGonagall. Albus sonrió y se marchó hacia la enfermería. Cuando llegó allí encontró a Valerie en la puerta, esperándolo.

-Lily me ha contado lo que te pasó con la Ravenclaw… -dijo Valerie, acercándose muy prudencialmente a él.

-Sí… Bueno, son cosas que pasan. ¿Tú le contaste a Lily que…?

-No, no, ¿estás loco? -le dijo ella, divertida.- Estamos muertas para ella si llegamos a tocar a alguno de sus hermanitos. ¿O te olvidas de cómo se puso hace unos meses porque Alice estuvo con James? Menos mal que el más idiota de los Potter dejó rápidamente a Alice y tuvimos que pasar a consolarla…

-¿En serio se pone celosa?

-Muy celosa. -dijo remarcando el _muy_.- Siento lo que te pasó hoy… Es mi culpa y…

-Tienes razón… Es tu culpa… Me engañaste con tus encantos de Slytherin y…

-De Slytherin y mortífaga. -añadió ella, bromeando.- No te olvides que mis papás llevan la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, Potter.

-Cierto, cierto… No te preocupes… -le dijo sonriendo y dando un paso más hacia ella.- Voy a entrar… Que necesito que la Señora Pomfrey… Me cure… El labio… -dijo con dificultad por la cercanía de la pelirroja. Cuando recuperó la conciencia le dio un beso en la frente y caminó hacia la enfermería. Pero Valerie lo agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él para besarlo de nuevo, en los labios.

-Espero que no te peguen por mi culpa otra vez… -le susurró Valerie, cuando apenas se separaron.

-Valdría la pena. -susurró él. En realidad, sin darse cuenta. James diría algo así como _Joder, Albus, eres un cursi_ , y Lily algo como _Vomito purpurina_.

-Eres un romántico, Potter. Venga, entra a que te curen. -le dijo ella, sonriendo divertida.

* * *

-¡Bienvenidas a la Madriguera, niñas! -gritó Molly en la puerta de la vieja casa. Era verano, hacía calor y Miriam, Alice y Valerie acababan de llegar a la casa de los Weasley. Detrás de la matriarca las chicas vieron el revuelo y a todo el mundo caminando de un lado a otro del jardín. Parecía que hubiera cien personas allí, la mayoría pelirrojos, aunque en realidad solo estuvieran las familias de los dos hermanos más pequeños Weasley.

-Hola, Señora Weasley. -dijo Alice, tomando la iniciativa puesto que ya la conocía y era la única que no salía con uno de sus nietos. Molly abrazó y besó las mejillas de las tres.

-Vamos, venid, venid. Mis nietos se pondrán contentísimos de veros. -dijo Molly, tirando de ellas hacia el jardín, donde estaba casi todo el mundo. Lily, al verlas, sonrió y caminó hacia ellas.

-¡Hola, chicas! -gritó abrazándolas a las tres a la vez.

-Hola, niñas. ¿Cómo estáis? -les preguntó Harry Potter, sonriente.

-Muy bien, gracias, señor Potter. -le dijo Valerie, nerviosa.

-Harry, ¿dónde has puesto el bizcocho que hemos traído? -le preguntó Ginny desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Ginny has hecho un bizcocho? Ni se os ocurra probarlo. -les dijo Ron a las recién llegadas, bromeando y cargando una enorme fuente de comida.

-¡Qué gracioso! Lo hizo Harry, idiota. -le dijo Ginny. Hermione se rió, acariciando el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-Está encima de la mesa, mi amor. -le dijo Harry. Ginny volvió a desaparecer por la puerta, pero rápidamente volvió con el ceño fruncido y mirando a las amigas de su hija.

-¡Niñas, ya estáis aquí! -dijo sonriente, luego se giró hacia el interior de la casa.- ¡Albus, las amigas de tu hermana ya llegaron! -ante el comentario todos se rieron, menos Molly, que negó con la cabeza. Luego Ginny se volvió a girar hacia las chicas.- Se estaba poniendo guapo, ya viene.

Albus pasó el momento de vergüenza y saludó a las amigas de su hermana con un beso en la mejilla, menos a Valerie, que le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Valerie vio a Avani pisando el pie de James con fuerza para que no hiciera ningún comentario y Ron y Hermione hablando en susurros. Luego todos se sentaron a comer.

-¿Y el resto de vuestros primos y tíos? -preguntó Alice.

-Los Delacour están de vacaciones en Francia y Teddy con ellos. -informó Lily, enumerando con los dedos de la mano.- Dominique y Tío Charlie en Rumanía con los dragones. Tío Percy, Audrey, Molly y Lucy tenían una reunión con la familia de Audrey. Y Tío George y compañía están trabajando.

-Solo quedamos los mejores de los Weasley. -comentó Ginny, chocando la mano con su hermano mayor.

-Come un poco más, cielo. Estás en los huesos. -le dijo Molly a Valerie, llenándole el plato de comida a traición, cuando ella no miraba.

-Acostúmbrate. -le dijo Harry, riendo y señalando con la mirada su plato lleno de comida también.

-Ronald, tú más no. -le dijo Molly a su hijo.- Ya te dije que estabas echando panza. La Ministra de Magia no puede estar casada con un gordo.

-¡Mamá!

-Molly, a mí me gusta la barriga de Ron. -le dijo Hermione, divertida, acariciando la barriga de su marido. Todos se rieron y Rose y Hugo rodaron los ojos.

* * *

-Hola, familia. -gritó Albus entrando en su casa, había quedado a cenar con sus padres y sus hermanos en Grimmauld Place y llegaba un poco tarde.- Siento llegar tarde pero… ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó sorprendido al ver a sus padres y su hermana sentados en un sillón, serios, y a James en frente a ellos en una butaca igual de perdido que él.

-Siéntate, tenemos que hablar con vosotros dos. -dijo Ginny seriamente. Albus miró a James sin entender, pero obedeció y se sentó al lado de su hermano, en otra butaca.- Lily, las pruebas del delito.

-¿Qué delito, mamá? -preguntó James. Ginny estiró la mano y Lily sacó de detrás del sillón un trozo de tela que Ginny sostuvo ante los ojos de sus hijos. Los dos achinaron los ojos para fijarse mejor en lo que era.

James soltó una sonora carcajada y se agarró la barriga para reírse. Mientras que Albus enrojeció por completo y empezó a sudar y a balbucear. Su madre ganó veinte galones y Albus se guardó la pieza de ropa interior de su novia en el bolsillo, molesto.

* * *

Valerie llegó a su casa y era tarde. Aquel día la habían vuelto loca en el trabajo, de un lado para otro del Ministerio, negociando y discutiendo. Los pies le mataban con aquellos tacones y además todavía no estaba totalmente recuperada de su aborto. Físicamente sí, pero seguía mentalmente agotada. Cuando llegó a su despacho y poniéndose a recoger las cosas sintió las lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos. Pero tomó aire profundamente y aguantó mientras se metía en la Red Flu. Llegó a casa y todo estaba en silencio. ¡Aun encima Albus ya estaría durmiendo!

Una lágrima ya se escapó por su ojo izquierda y ella se regañó internamente por ser tan débil caminando hacia el salón. Pero allí, al ver a Albus casi dormido pero esperándola, tumbado en el sillón y tapado con una manta, sonrió débilmente y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Albus la escuchó, la miró y sonrió. Acto seguido, Albus cogió un extremo de la manta y la levantó, invitándola a acostarse con él.

Valerie dejó los tacones a un lado y se tumbó a su lado, siendo abrazada fuertemente.

* * *

-Siento llegar tarde, lo siento, lo siento… -dijo Valerie, llegando corriendo a Grimmauld Place. Los Potter le sonrieron y ella suspiró aliviada.

-Tranquila, Ron me ha contado que te vio corriendo de un lado a otro, con muchísimo trabajo. -dijo Harry. Su nuera le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como al resto de la familia.

-¿Albus? -preguntó Valerie.

-Allí, _embabando_ a tu hija. -dijo Lily, señalando el salón.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Valerie. Avani le señaló con la mirada la puerta del salón otra vez y la pelirroja caminó hacia allí. En el salón, sentados en el sillón, estaban James y Albus, en el medio Violetta. En los brazos de los aurores las dos recién nacidas, Harriet y Margarett. Ellos las miraban. Violetta jugaba con su peluche. Valerie y Avani intercambian una mirada y sonríen.

* * *

-Tengo pesadillas… -dijo casi en un susurro Harriet desde la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres. Los dos la miran, recién despertados, frotándose los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Harriet? -le preguntó Albus.

-Tengo pesadillas. -repitió ella, un poquito más alto. Sus dos padres sonrieron tranquilizantes y ella corre para saltar en la cama y acomodarse entre ellos dos. Harriet y Albus se sonríen y Valerie ya cierra los ojos para dormir. En menos de un minuto Valerie notó el brazo y la mano de Albus sobre ella, pasando sobre su hija primero. El matrimonio enreda sus dedos y se quedan dormidos.

* * *

 _ **Y sí, me encanta la idea de que los dos Potter salgan con hijas de mortífagos. Avani y Valerie me caen muy muy bien la verdad.**_

 ** _Además, Valerie era la última -pero no menos importante- de las "Purple Witches", pero que no cunda el pánico, estoy en proceso de escribir un epílogo para cerrar esta mini-historia._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto! ;*_**


	6. Epílogo

Cuatro mujeres se reúnen en un pequeño apartamento del centro de Londres. La primera en llegar es una rubia sonriente que corre a saludar a la hija de su amiga. La segunda es la morena amable, a la que salta la pequeña en cuanto la ve. Y la última es la pelirroja, a la que su hermano mayor le abre la puerta.

-Hola, Lils. -le dijo Albus, abrazándola. Su hermana le besa la mejilla y se sonríen al separarse.- Eres la última.

-Lo bueno se hace esperar. -dijo ella, entrando con cuatro bolsas de plástico en la mano. Parecían muy pesadas.- Por cierto, ¿tú qué haces aquí? Se supone que es una reunión de chicas. Y eso no incluye al demonio pelirrojo de ocho años que tenéis.

-No soy un demonio, tía. -se quejó frunciendo el ceño Harriet, apareciendo ante ellos.

-No que va… -dijo Lily.- Eres peor que un demonio. Slytherin seguro.

-Claro, como papá y mamá. -dijo ella, orgullosa. Lily se rió.- ¿Qué llevas ahí? -le preguntó señalando las bolsas de plástico.

-Vino. Mucho vino.

-¡Lily Luna! -le regañó su hermano mayor, cogiendo a su hija en brazos. Los tres echaron a caminar hacia la cocina donde estaban sus tres amigas. Al llegar las tres se reían por los gritos de los hermanos.

-Y, por esto, cariño, tú no tienes hermanos. -le dijo Valerie, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su marido. Las cuatro se rieron y padre e hija rodaron los ojos.

-Pero te regalo a tu primo. -dijo Lily.

-Por cierto, ¿dejaste a Longbottom solo con mi sobrino? -preguntó Albus.

-Claro, es su supuesto padre. -dijo Lily.

-¿Y no te da pena? -le preguntó sorprendida Alice, a ella le había costado muchísimo dejar a sus hijos con otra persona, aunque fuera su padre. Y más siendo tan pequeños como lo era Remus Longbottom, de tan solo un mes y medio.

-Estuve con él veinticuatro horas nueve meses de embarazo y uno y medio que tiene. Lo superaré. -dijo Lily.

-Pero podemos ir abriendo esto… -dijo Valerie, tras cotillear en las bolsas de plástico, sacando una botella de vino. Las cuatro amigas vitorearon felices y Albus bufó.

-Nosotros nos vamos, cariño. -le dijo a su mujer.

-Sí, mejor. -dijo Lily.

-Dale un beso al demonio de tu tía. -le dijo Albus a Harriet, que se colgó del cuello de su tía, apretando mucho los labios contra su mejilla. Todos se rieron y las dos Potter se despeinaron mutuamente. Albus le dio un beso en los labios a Valerie, Harriet le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a su madre y luego Albus volvió a besarla. En cuanto Albus y Harriet se marcharon, las tres amigas de Valerie la miraron pícaras.

-Uh… Cuánto amor, ¿no? -dijo Miriam, divertida.

-¿Qué tal ayer por la noche? -le preguntó Alice, en el mismo tono.

-No pienso contaros nada de mi vida sexual. -les dijo Valerie, intentando estar seria, pero sin poder esconder una sonrisa. Sus amigas hicieron sonidos de victoria y diversión, mientras que Lily puso una mueca de asco.

-No quiero saber nada de la vida sexual de mi hermano. Alice, ¿yo te cuento algo de mi vida sexual?

-Gracias a Merlín, no. -dijo la rubia, divertida.

-Pues entonces vamos a dejar nuestras vidas privadas en privado, por favor. -pidió la pelirroja, haciendo reír a sus tres amigas.

-¿Y tú qué tal, mamá? ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? -le preguntó Miriam a Lily, abriendo una botella de vino y sirviéndose.

-Pues lo mejor fue superar de una maldita vez la cuarentena.

-¡Dijimos nada de vida sexual de hermanos! -se quejó Alice. Todas se volvieron a reír.

-La cuarentena no solo significa que no puedas acostarte con alguien, Alice. -le dijo Valerie.- No puedes hacer deporte…

-No puedes beber… -dijo Lily, tras haber probado el vino.- ¿Y tú, Miri? ¿Qué tal con Huguito?

-No le llames más Huguito. -se quejó Miriam, igual que lo hacía su pareja.- Pero muy bien, estamos genial. ¿Queréis ver la foto de Pippo? -dijo ella, emocionada.

-No me puedo creer que nosotras te enseñemos las fotos de nuestros hijos y tú las fotos de tu perro. -le dijo Alice, divertida.

-Oye, cada una tiene su vida. -le dijo Miriam. Las cuatro asintieron. Eran tan diferentes entre ellas. Eran tan felices en esos momentos y se querían tanto.

-No te irás a poner sentimental, ¿no? -le dijo Lily a Miriam, al verla aguar los ojos.- Alice, por Merlín… -le dijo al ver igual a la rubia. Y luego se sorprendió al ver a Valerie igual.- Valerie, tú no, por favor…

-Es que parece mentira como te puede cambiar la vida haber escogido un vagón de un tren con once años u otro… -dijo Valerie, sonriendo, aunque emocionada con el momento.

-Sí… Yo creo que hubiera abandonado el mundo de la magia si no fuera por vosotras… -confesó Miriam.- ¿Un mundo donde no me quieren y me insultan por venir de donde vengo sin alguien que me defienda? No gracias.

-Yo posiblemente fuera una pija más de Hufflepuff, llorando por los rincones por amores prohibidos. -dijo Alice.

-Mi hermano posiblemente. -comentó Lily.

-Sí, tu hermano seguramente. -dijo la rubia, divertida.

-Pues yo sería una de las que se reiría de Alice por haber caído ante el imbécil Potter o la que acosaría a Miriam por ser hija de muggles. Y seguro que me metería con Lily por ser la hija del salvador del mundo mágico… -dijo Valerie, algo avergonzada, pero sabía que esa era la verdad.

-Yo sería la niña de papá, malcriada, utilizando la fama de mi padre para hacer siempre lo que quería… O hubiera desaparecido para siempre después de lo de Edgar… -dijo Lily, con un nudo en la garganta, que se obligó a sí misma a superar.- Y probablemente no me hubiera fijado nunca en Frank y sus abdominales.

-¡Esa es otra! Lorcan me parecería un rarito asqueroso. -dijo Alice.

-Seguro que no hubiera cruzado ni una palabra con Hugo en mi vida.

-Pues yo fijo que era de las que le hacía jugarretas y bromas de muy mal gusto a Albus. Y lo marginaría por ser hijo de Harry Potter. -dijo Valerie, más animada, aunque solo de pensarlo tenía ganas de arrancarse uno a uno todos los pelos de la cabeza.

-Sí, nuestra vida hubiera sido diferente. -dijo Lily, suspirando y llevando su copa de vino a los labios.- Incluso podría haberme casado con el hijo de Beckham y ser famosa, guapa y con dinero.

-¡Y ese marido! ¡Qué marido! -añadió rápidamente Alice.

-Tú sabes que mi marido verdadero es tu hermano, ¿no? -le dijo totalmente seria Lily a Alice. Y luego miró a Valerie, estirando el dedo índice hacia ella.- Ojito con lo que dices acerca de tu matrimonio con Albus.

-Baja el dedito. -le dijo Valerie, empujando el dedo de su amiga hacia abajo y haciendo reír a Miriam y a Alice.

-Menos mal que soy la única que no es tu cuñada… -dijo Miriam.

-¿Cómo? Huguito es como mi hermano. Piénsalo un segundo: mi padre es el mejor amigo de mi tío y de mi tía, mi madre la mejor amiga de mi tía, Rose la mejor amiga de Albus y Hugo mi mejor amigo. Somos más que hermanos… -le dijo Lily, indignada. Y luego se dirigió a Valerie en un susurro.- No se lo digas a Albus. -su cuñada asintió.- Buena cuñada.

-¿Mejor que yo? -preguntó Alice.

-La mejor es Avani. -dijo Lily. Alice y Valerie le tiraron un cojín a la cara cada una.- ¡Eh! Ella me regaló los tacones más bonitos del mundo por el nacimiento de mi hijo.

-Yo te regalé la cuna del bebé. -le dijo Valerie.

-Y yo toda la ropa. -dijo Alice.

-Yo os compré un montón de juguetes… -dijo Miriam.

-¡Pero ella los tacones me los regaló a mí!

Y así dejaron de hablar tan sentimentalmente y siguieron bebiendo. Bromas, risas, recuerdos, anécdotas… Hasta que se quedaron dormidas en el salón de la casa de Valerie.

-¿A qué huele, papi? -le preguntó medio dormida Harriet a su padre, cuando volvieron a su casa.

-Al vino que trajo tu tía… -dijo él, rodando los ojos.- Vamos a llamar al tío Frank, al tío Hugo y a Lorcan Scamander, anda…

-¿Mamá y las tías están borrachas? -preguntó ella, sonriendo de lado. Su padre sonrió, igual que ella, y asintió. Los dos se rieron y Harriet corrió a molestar a su tía favorita, saltando encima de ella.

Las cuatro se habían quedado dormidas en el sillón, con las botellas de vino a su alrededor. Harriet las despertó a todas y sus respectivas parejas fueron las encargadas de llevarlas a casa o a la cama en caso de Valerie. Quizás solo se parecieran en aquello…

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

 _ **Se terminó la(s) historia(s) de Alice, Miriam, Lily y Valerie. La verdad sea dicha no me convence nada el epílogo, nada de nada. Pero sentía que tenía que cerrar la historia de alguna manera.**_

 ** _Tengo algunos one-shots en mente, a ver si me da la inspiración para escribir._**

 ** _Un saludete ;*_**


End file.
